The Real Games
by daddys number 1 girl
Summary: This is a series of Game shows featuring HG characters. Co written with Better a Freak than A fake.
1. Chain Reaction

"Welcome, to Chain Reaction!" A perky man in a blue suit and hair so black that you could call it blue was saying into a mike. "I'm your host Caesar Flickman! And here are our tributes:

**Team one**: Katniss Everdeen and Cato No-One-Can-Bother-To-Learn-His-Last-Name

Katniss waves and smiles, but it looks fake. She is in a beautiful red dress, looking like a fire fairy. ( **search**: Beautiful dress in fire red)

Cato, on the other hand, has a stony look on his face, though his eyes told everyone how much he loved Katniss. He was dressed crisply in a blue and red suit.

"What an exciting pair!" screamed Caesar into the poor mike, almost visibly dripping with saliva.

**Team 2:** Amber Fox and Thresh Akin

Amber looks lovely in a soft blue dress, (**search**: Impressive ladies soft blue dress) that complemented her bright red hair. She walks quickly to the stand, seemingly shy.

Thresh, also in a blue tux, a big man, looks embarrassed and hurried quickly to his station, his face as red as his partners hair.

* * *

"It's all coming up on Chain Reaction!" Caeser announced loudly.

* * *

"Kitty, your sure you want to do this." Cato asked. As much as he loved attention, Cato was really bad at word games  
"Yes" answered Katniss.

"We'll probably lose, especially against Amber." Cato reminded.

"We won't win with that attitude" Katniss scolds him and than the games officially begin

* * *

"Now, for the first chain, you have to contect the word Juice with the word Dancing. After winning the coin toss backstage, Cato and Katniss are first. Would you like a letter below Juice or above Dancing?"

"Yes" says Cato cooly

"Under juice" says Katniss

"And we have a B." Caeser said as it showed up on the screen.

"Berry" said Cato lazily

Letters jumbled on the screen and the wrong buzzer went off. Caeser chuckled. "Sorry, It's not juice berry. Thresh, would you like a letter below juice or above dancing?"

"Juice" he grunted .

"We have an O." Caeser said as the screen went to BO underneath juice.

"Bottle" Amber whispered in his ear and he replied with the same.

The letters did the same thing and came back with the same buzzer. "Katniss, below juice or above dancing?"

"Do you even have to ask. JUICE!" she said.

"Love the entusiasm!" Caeser said but a bloop noise came up. "That noise means it's the last letter in the world, I can't give it to you but you can still guess."

"Box" she said quickly. "Juice Box!"

There was a ding ding ding. "Correct Cato and Katniss have bank $100! Cato, would you like a letter below box or above dancing?"

"Dancing" he yawned board

"We have an L."

"Lady" he drawled

The letters screened and their was a buzzer. "Sorry, it's not lady dancing. Amber, would you like a letter below box or above dancing?" Caeser asked.

"Under box" she said, her voice controlled and calm

"We have an S."

"Box stacking" she said with an air of confidence

She was surprised to hear a buzzer. "Katniss, would you like a letter above dancing or below box?"

"Above dancing" she answered, ready to win this thing!

"We have an I." Caesar said as the screen showed LI above Dancing.

'Line. Line dancing" she said, knowing what would happen

There was a ding ding ding. "Cato and Katniss have banked $200. Cato, would you like a letter above line or below box?"

"Yay! Katniss cheered, kissing Cato, her boyfriend. "Below Line" Cato said, blushing.

"Dancing is below line, you mean above?"

"Ye-Yes" he stammered, still in heaven from Katniss's kiss

"Alright, we have a T."

"Telephone" he said not confidant.

There was the letters and a buzzer. "Thresh, a letter above line or below box?"

Amber whispered in his ear. "Above Line" . He nodded his assent and she kissed his cheek. "Ummmm uhhh, above line" he said, looking like a tomato

"We have an I!" Caeser announced and the screen show ti.

"Tight" said Thresh earning a punch in the arm from Amber. "No no no I mean..." "can't change an answer now!" says Cesar

The buzzer went off. "Katniss, above line or below box?"

"Line" she answered simply, getting sick of this game

"We have an M!" Caeser announced as the screen showed tim.

I'm always right" growled katniss. "Time line"

There was a ding ding ding! "Cato and Katniss had banked $300! Cato, would you like a letter below box or above time?"

"Above time!" Cato just wanted this to end. This was wayyyyy to easy.

"We have a G." Caeser announced.

"Good. Good time" he smirked, to sure of himself

Unfortunately, despite how good of a guess that was, there was a buzzer. "Amber, a letter above time or below box?"

"Below box please Caesar" she said flirting. "Hey flirtings glimmers job" said Cato

"We have an E." Caeser said as the screen should SE.

"Set" she said, uncertain

There was a ding ding ding. "Thresh and Amber are on the board with $100! Thresh, I'll show you a letter and see if you could finish the chain. We have an O!" Caeser said and the board showed go.

Ambers jaw dropped to the floor. She thought she would be wrong "goal" said thesh, confused

There was another ding ding ding. "The chain is: juice box, box set, set goal, goal time, time line, line dancing! Amber and Thresh have $200's and since you completed the chain you get to try our speed chain which is worth $100! You have five seconds to connect the word Blind with the word Jacket!" The screan showed:

Blind

S

L

Jacket

Katniss was fuming at the ears as Thresh and Amber thought.

"Ok" said Amber  
Blind  
Sun  
Light  
Jacket?"

Buzz! "Sorry, it was blind spot, spot light, light jacket."

Amber looked so embarrassed, that she was the color of her own hair

* * *

"Contestants, it's time for chain two!" came the ever cheery voice of Caesar. "You must connect Happy with Panel. Thresh, would you like a letter above Panel or below Happy?"

"Above panel." Amber whispered to Thresh and he repeated it.

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLRIGHTY THEN" said Caesar with a soda pop in his hand. And the letter is...Coming up after this break!"

* * *

Effie Trinket walks on stage in a pink and yellow dress full of bows and lace (**search**: Unique dress 2). Her face was full of makeup and she had on a purple wig.  
"Hello drab people of uncolorfullyness!" she shouts. "Are you tired of being not prettiefied like ME?" she twirls and falls flat on her face. "Well, now you CAN look like me with the all new EFFIEtrinketANAOTR!" A huge sparkly machine comes out. "You step in and it sparklefys you!" She walks in and out and she is completely covered in sparkles to the point where she cannot see. "Buy EFFIEtrinketANATOR today!" she falls down again and is dragged out of the picture.

* * *

"**WELCOME BACK TO THE SHOW**" says a sugar rushing Caesar. "So you said above panel, right Thresh?"

"Yes, I did." Thresh answered.

Letters jumbled on the screen and the letter C came up.

"Control." Amber whispered not wanting another thing like 'tight line'.

"Control. Control panel." Thresh echoed.

DING DING DING DING! "Correct!" said Caesar! "Good job! Now Katniss and Cato are behind with 300 while Amber and Thresh are at $400. This is getting interesting!" Amber, above control or under Happy?"

"Above control." Amber said.

"Ok, the letter is W"

"Wind control." Amber said confidently.

Letters jumbled on the screen and a buzzer went off. "Ohhh, I'm sorry, thats incorrect. Katniss would you like a letter above control or under Happy?"

"Below happy." Katniss said.

Jumbling letters came onto screen and a B appeared. "A B," said Caesar.

"Birthday, Happy Birthday."

DING DING DING "Katniss you are both correct and back in the lead. You have $500 and Ms. Fox has $400. Mr. Cato, under birthday or above control?"

"Below birthday."

"The letter is...

..

Coming up after this break!" exclaims Caesar

* * *

Gale walks on with swag. "Are you always hungry and your bow is broken?" A broken bow appears on screen. "Well now you will never go hungry again! The all new cafè, the dead squirrel! We serve wild dog soup, dead animal, road kill, tessera and more! Mmmmm! Come on down today!"  
Warning: Eating at the dead squirrel may cause sickness, death, stomach pain, diarrhea, death, and painful death by food poisoning.

* * *

"Welcome back to Chain Reaction!" Caeser announced/screamed.

"The letter below birthday is C"

"Card?" Cato asked unsure.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZ! "I'm sorry, that is incorrect. Thresh, under birthday or above control?"

"Birthday." Amber whispered and Thresh echoed.

"The letter is A. Birthday CA. Got any ideas on what it could be, young man"

Cake." Amber whispered.

"Cake. Birthday cake."

Bzzzzz. "I'm sorry, that is incorrect!"

"Katniss, a letter above control or below birthday."

"Above control, please." Katniss requested.

Letters jumbled on screen until an e showed up. WE was on the board.

"Weather. Weather control."

BZZZZZZZZ! "I'm sorry. Weather control was incorrect! Amber..." She cut him off with...

"Control."

The letter I joined the We I make Wei

"Weild. Weild control."

Again the buzzer went off.

"Below birthday." Cato said before Caeser could say anything.

A N appears. BIRTHDAY. CAN! "What can you make with that" Caesar prompts a yawning Cato

"Candle?"

Ding ding ding!  
"You are correct! Katniss under candle or over control

"Above control." Katniss said confidently.

A g came on screen to make weig

"Weight! Weight Control!" Katniss said confidently.

She was correct. "Let's see if you can finish the chain and win it all! Cato the letter is L"

Cato ran it through his head. "Light."

As Amber was fuming at the ears a dinging sound was heard. Time for the quick round

"Amber and Thresh have $400, Cato and Katniss have $1,100 and since they completed the chain, they get a shot at the second speed chain of the day!"

The chain is

Dead  
M  
B  
Game

"You have fiiiiiiive second

"Is it, dead mind, mind ball, ball game?" Katniss asked.

BZZZZ! "I'm sorry, that is wrong, the chain is  
Dead  
Meat  
Ball  
Game.!"

"Nice try Kitty Kat" soothes Cato, very unlike him.

"We'll be back for the third round of this exciting game, after this break!" says Caesar.

* * *

Prim comes on wearing a duck costume.  
(to the tune of that cat food song)  
Prim starts to sing, "Quack Quack Quack Quack" (I like fish food) "QuackQuackQuackQuack" (I like muffins) QuackQuackQuackQuackQuackQuackQuackQuackQuackQuack (At least i'm not gonna die soon) Than angry prim says "This is embarrassing! BYE!" Prim walks off

* * *

"Welcome back! Katniss and Cato are ahead with $1,100. Amber and Thresh trail with $400 and get to kick off our next chain where you have to connect the word Class with the work Walk. Correct answers are worth $300. Amber, would you like a letter above walk or below early?"

"Class" she says, determine to catch up.

"WE HAVE AN P!"

"Class President" she says, really really hoping that its right

There was a ding ding ding! "Correct, Thresh and Amber have $700! Thresh would you like a letter above walk or below Presidant?!"

"Above walk" he grunted.

"WE HAVE A C!"

"Cat walk" he whispered.

Buzz! "Sorry, Katniss, would you like a letter below President or above walk?!"

"President" she hesitantly said

"Snow" she said not knowing why the name brought back memories

Ding ding ding! "Correct! Katniss and Cato now have $1,400! Cato, would you like a letter below Snow or above Walk?"

"Snow"

"WE HAVE A W!"

Remembering some story prim likes, she told him to say white and Cato repeated the word

Ding ding ding! "Correct! The girl who was on fire is on fire again as Cato and Katniss have $1,700. Katniss, would you like a letter below white or above walk?"

"Walk" she says simply

"We have an A!" Caeser said and the screan show Ca

"Ummm ca ummmm uh car walk" she says lamely

Buzz! "Sorry, Amber, a letter below white or above walk?"

"Walk" she said

"We have a K!" He said and the screen showed Cak.

"Cake walk" she said, her voice rising

Ding ding ding! "Correct! Thresh and Amber now have $1,000! Thresh, there's one word left so I'll show you a letter and we'll see if you can complete the chain!" Caeser said and a W showed up between White and Cake.

"Wedding cake!" she said.

Ding ding ding! "Correct! The chain is: Class President, President Snow, Snow White, White Wedding, Wedding Cake, Cake Walk! Thresh and Amber now have $1,300 and get a shot at the third speed chain of the day which is worth $300. You have five seconds to connect the word Ice with the word fountain." The screen showed:

Ice

C

S

Fountain

Amber answered almost immediately  
Ice  
Cream  
Soda  
Fountain

Ding ding ding! "Correct Amber and Thesh now have $1,600 and Katniss and Cato are still in the lead with $1,700 but anything can happen as we come to the gambling round after the break!"

* * *

A very drunk Haymitch comes on. "I like alcohol" he giggles like a school girl and starts to sing,  
"Beer and spirts and wine and stuff  
To drink this you must be tough  
Just try to survive, I don't care  
Because now theres a potty in my underwhere  
Buy alcohol  
But it can kill you  
But it tastes bad  
But makes you woozy"

He spins in a circle, vomits, falls in it, and than Effie comes on screen.

"BUY THE EFFIEtrinketANATOR" than she, in 10 inch heels, falls into the Haymitch barf

* * *

"Welcome back to Chain Reaction! Time to kick of our gambling round where you can make a lot of money but lose a lot of money just as quickly so bet wisely!"

Caesar was yelling now, "connect FINISHING with GEARS!"

"Since Amber and Thresh are $100 behind, they get to start the final chain. Amber, Where would you like you letter and how much would you like to wager?"

"$200 above gears." Amber answered.

"The letter is S" said Caesar.

"Start gears." She answered confidently.

the buzzer went off.

"Thresh and Amber are now down to $1,400."

"So Katniss would you like a letter over gears or under finishing for how much?!"

"$100 under finishing."

The letter T appeared.

"Finishing treatment?"

The BZZZZZZZZ sounds

"Thresh, how much would you like to wager and where?"

"$500 under finishing."

A O appeared next to the T

"Finishing tough?" Thresh asked.

Bzzzzzz! "Oh I'm sorry. You just lost 500 dollars

Amber was fuming, they were down to $900 Cato and Katniss had still had $1,600.

"Katniss below finishing or above gears"

"$500 above gears." She said confidently.

The letter is A

Than the letters begin to jumble again revealing a W

"We'll be back after these messages due to technical difficulties.!"

* * *

Buttercup comes onto screen. He looks at the camera. And attacks the screen, while the subtitles are "Buy a nice happy cat, who loves to be pet, who does not claw who does not (buttercup: HISSSS!) Who does not bite, who listens!"

Static appears on screen than you hear:

"EVIL CAT! I WILL COOK YOU" are heard. Screen goes black

* * *

"WELOCOME BACK TO CHAIN REACTION! We still have as SW so Katniss, what's your guess?"

That wasn't the letter she was expecting. "Swap gears?"

Bzzzzzzzz! "What happened" asked a chuckling Caesar "you went all stupid! So did amber and thresh but anyways... Above gears or below finishing!

"Hey!" They all said defensively. Cato and Katniss were now at $1,100.

"Fight together?" Asked Thresh "alliance"

"Deal." Katniss said taking his hand.

* * *

Now, together the money score was 2,000. "Lets kill this!" shouted Cato!

Caesar was unsure what to do.

So he promptly wet his pants. Thresh asked his team,

"Above gears or below finishing and how much?"

The team whispered among themselves and Cato, who had elected himself the leader of the pack said, "$500 below finishing."

A u joined the t and I making TOU.

"Touch! Finishing touch!" Katniss said.

Ding ding ding. The team cheered, while Katniss blushed

"I think we're gonna be great friends" said Amber, happy to gain $500 and a friend as smart as she was.

"Yes, we will." Katniss said. "$500 above gears."

Letters jumbled on screen and Caesar said "Ohhh, this will be hard indeed. SWI is on the board and these knuckleheads (Cato glares at him) I mean hot people are so smart they are gonna win!" He spoiled the other side of his no longer white underwear.

* * *

"Switch gears." Amber said confidently.

The ringing proved her correct, all together they had 3,000 dollars!

"$500 under touch." Cato said.

The letter F appeared

"Feild." Amber said in hesitantly.  
Ding ding ding. "You really are the team on fire!" Shouts Caesar

There was just one left and they had $4,500. "$500 on the last one."

Caesar looked in shock at them. "The letter is T

"Is it field trip, trip switch?" Kaniss asked. Ding ding ding! "Correct! Here's your guys' money." Caeser said handing them a check for $5,000 but Peeta suddenly ran in and snatched it.

"MINE ALL MINE BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHA ! KATNISS I SHALL SAVE YOU FROM THOSE PEOPLE!" Peeta shouted.

Amber pulled out a taser and tased him. Katniss went offer and kicked him in-between the legs, Cato stabbed him dead, and Thresh grabbed the check with every intention of splitting it with the rest of the team. Now, that's what I call teamwork.  
And they all lived with out Peeta and Happily ever after With $1,250 dollars each! YAY! The end


	2. sorry, READ PLEASE!

**Hi Fanfiction. I'm going on Hiatus for a while, so I can focus on one story at a time, but don't worry, I will be continuing, when I get more inspiration too. I know how much I HATE just authors notes, so here are a few Fun Things to read. :)**

READ THE A/N! ITS SO IMPORTANT.

READ IT!

NOW!

I SEE YOU!

SKIPING THIS!

READ NOW!

DO IT!

FINE, JUST IGNORE THE NOTE

* * *

A couple going on vacation but his wife was on a business trip so he went to the destination first and his wife would meet him the next day.

When he reached his hotel, he decided to send his wife a quick email.

Unfortunately, when typing her address, he mistyped a letter and his note was directed instead to an elderly preacher's wife whose husband had passed away only the day before.

When the grieving widow checked her email, she took one look at the monitor, let out a piercing scream, and fell to the floor in a dead faint.

At the sound, her family rushed into the room and saw this note on the screen:

_Dearest Wife,_  
_Just got checked in. Everything prepared for your arrival tomorrow._

_P.S. Sure is hot down here._

* * *

**_K. See you soon! :)_**


End file.
